


Dark Evil Force.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Mech-X4 (TV), Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Something is lurking in the forest far from Bay City.





	1. Chapter 1

It was on a clear evening In Bay City, on that evening, Grace Walker was driving a dark blue four door Toyota car down the road, she was on her way home from visiting a friend that lived far away from Bay City, She was driving through the forest far from Bay City, She couldn't wait to get back to Ryan and Mark, not knowing that someone or something was watching her, Until the car started sputtering, Grace had got it off of the road and on a gravel road, Until the car stopped, Grace started turning the car on with the car key that was in the ignition of the car. 

"Come On, Come On, Come On", Grace said to herself until the car wouldn't turn on. 

Grace sighed to herself, She folded her arms and laid back on the driver-seat of the car, She took out her cellphone, and turned it on, She was surprised that it didn't have a strong signal, She couldn't call for help, She looked up and down the road, and didn't see no-one driving by.

Grace got out of the driver seat of the car, she was thinking what to do next, Until she heard a faint haunting music, she started following the faint haunting music, not knowing that someone or something was still watching her, Grace continued walking until she was at an old house that was deep in the forest, she walked up the front porch steps, as if she was mysteriously pulled, she walked across the front porch, toward the front door of the old house, the front door mysteriously opened, she walked through the doorway, the door closed behind her, Meanwhile Ryan and Mark Walker were at the house, they were doing their homework, until Mark looked up at the clock, it was around 7:00 pm, and their mother hadn't arrived home. 

"It's getting Late, I hope Mom is OK", Mark said. 

"I'm sure she's fine, she might've had car trouble and is having it fixed, I'm sure she'll be home soon", Ryan replied. 

"I hope so", Mark said as they continued doing their homework.

Ryan hoped that their mom would be OK.


	2. Grace Walker is seduced by a Mysterious Force.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace Walker is about to be Seduced By a Mysterious Dark Force, before Meeting an Evil Demon.

Meanwhile a mysterious person was in a large dining room, that had dark walls, a long table with two chairs, He was talking to someone or something lurking in the shadows of the dark dining room. 

"Great Leader, i have never felt like this about anyone, but This Woman, I wonder what it is?, Please tell me what it is?", The Mysterious Person asked. 

"I think that This Woman's soul is pure, and I have a plan to make her join on our side, but you have to help", The Mysterious Voice answered. 

"How?, what must I do?, Tell Me?", The Mysterious Person asked. 

"you must charm her, seduce her, and make her fall in love with you", The Mysterious Voice answered. 

While the Mysterious Voice was speaking, a Entranced Grace Walked started walking down a long flight of Spiral staircase, down the hallway, toward two large doors, until the two large doors mysteriously opened, she walked through the doorway, and started walking toward the large fireplace that was in the large dining room, the two large doors mysteriously closed, Grace Walker was still standing by the large fireplace, Until she heard some faint whispers, she looked around and realized that she wasn't alone, until she looked at a medium table, she started walking toward the medium table, she saw a silver treasure box, silver vases with a bouquet of Red Roses, She opened the Silver Treasure Box, a bright light appeared throughout the dark dining room, she saw something shining in the Silver Treasure Chest, She put her hands in the Silver Treasure Chest, and took something out of the Silver Treasure Chest, She was holding a Beautiful Diamond Necklace, She looked at it and started smiling at it, until she heard the faint whispers again, She looked behind her, and was surprised to see a Beautiful Black Dress, It started Dancing all by It'self, Grace started looking at it as she slowly backed away, she started breathing hard, as the Beautiful Black Dress continued dancing, it started dancing toward her,

Until It was right in front of Her, It's Dress Sleeve started slowly moving up in front of Grace Walker's Face, until she fell in a trance again, she started dancing with the beautiful black dress, she was dancing with it for over an hour, not knowing that someone or something was still watching her, Until The Beautiful Black Dress started moving toward an Entranced Grace Walker with It's Arms open wide, She opened her arms wide too, Until another bright Light started shining throughout the dining room, and Grace Walker was wearing the beautiful Black Dress, her hair on her head was done up nicely, she was wearing black lipstick, she continued dancing in front of a large looking glass mirror, until she stopped and fell down on the floor,


End file.
